Quite New
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: A girl, Nicky is being chased by someone or something. Can she escape? And once she meets Alec, will she want to?
1. Running

A teenage girl ran down the street, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She threw a glance behind her shoulder before running more, and closer to the everlasting woods.

She knew someone was following her, and she knew he wasn't friendly.

She stepped onto the dirt that lined the pavement before panicking. She was as fast as a turtle on dirt.

She ran further before turning, hoping to trick the follower.

She kept dashed to the pavement line. Leaves barely crunching beneath her feet. She had always been a light walker.

Frowning she kept running, knowing any memories she had, might be the last.

She ran around the side of a neighbors house. Stone walls passed. She couldn't take it. She ran into a corner and turned, following the shadows before stopping, and sliding to the ground.

Stone walls tore her back, she could feel wetness running down her back.

She rested her head on her shoulder, her eyes closed.

Her breath cought. The follower. Her eyes snapped open, only to meet with bright blue, then nothing.

"Name." A girl declared, her voice harsh.

"Nicky Shepard." The teen whimpered.

Next she knew. Was Nothing.

A/N: Originally written by Emily Reid's Little Monster. No copywrite intended! Please let us know what you think!


	2. Volterra

Nicky's eyes snapped open, before she quickly sat up.

She looked around. Everything was so...fancy.

NICKY POV  
I looked around, fear racking my body, before I shrugged. At least I am alive.

I searched the room around me. For some reason, everything looked familiar. It was like it was my own room.

I looked down at myself. I had on my penguin PJs and my pink stuffed leopard was sitting at the end of the bed, staring at me. My sparkle cotton candy perfume was on a dresser that sat next to the door to the left of me, along with most of my clothes. My coat and backpack were sitting in the corner of the dresser. It looked like my room, but only because my possessions were there. Everything else was different but I had almost everything.

I quietly got up and went to the bathroom, were I grabbed lip-gloss and a hairbrush. I ran the brush through my hair before tying it into ponytail, silently pondering my situation. I couldn't really remember anything from before I woke up here. Only that I had been chased by someone. Well, that's comforting isn't it?

I peeked out the door before sitting by the window and opening it. I love these kinds of windows, where it has a bench, where you can sit, and lay down by the window.

Knowing that the door to the room would most likely be locked and so was the window, I pulled out my homework and started on that, trying to keep my mind off the fact that I had just been kidnapped before I heard the click of the door. I jumped and slung my legs around the edge in a sitting position.

"Hello?" I gasped out.

A girl about my age appeared next to me, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"You're Nicky?" She asked.

I nodded.

She smiled. Not a very nice smile.

I looked around. A tray of food sat on the bedside table.

"Where am I?" I asked, my green eyes filling with tears.

The girl looked at me and rolled her red eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I quickly wiped the tears away.

"Nothing." I lied. The truth was, she scared me.

The girl sighed.

"You're in Volterra." She explained.

And something clicked in my brain. Volterra, Italy. Volterra being the place where Vampires used to rule and some believe they still do.

I jumped to my feet and ran as fast as I could out the now unlocked door.

She followed behind me, stopping me at the end of the corner and glaring.

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"My sister is here. Emily. She is taking a tour today. Please." I begged. I knew something evil lived here. Maybe it was a vampire, maybe it wasn't. It didn't matter.

She rolled her eyes and dragged me down the hall.

We soon arrived at a long hall that was intricately decorated, and people gawked at the stone work.

"They fall for this crap?" I whispered, finding that my courage had started to leak back into my system.

She nodded.

I rolled my eyes before picking out my sister who was standing in the middle of the group.

I raced up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Get out of here." I demanded.

"Why?"

"Emily. I heard...ghosts live here." I lied again. Why did it feel as if I was lying a lot now?

Emily grinned with excitement but I rolled my eyes before dragging her down the hall.

"Don't you dare come back." I growled. She nodded. Being the older sister had advantages.

I dragged her out of the building, blood red eyes watching us.

"Why are you going in?" Emily asked as I started for the door.

"I'm older."

I wished I could leave with her, run away and never se this place again, but at that moment the girl appeared.

She gestured for me to follow her, and I did so reluctantly.

"Why did you let me do that?" I asked her after she had closed the doors.

She glared, flicking her blonde hair from her face

. "Because Aro would kill me if I didn't."

I wondered who Aro was. Maybe he was the leader of the…vampires?

"What's your name?"

She glared again. "Jane."

I followed her down stone halls before we entered a room, three thrones sitting side by side at the back.

A vampire with just longer than shoulder length brown hair, looked up and floated over to us, his red eyes excited.

Something cold grabbed my hand. I looked down to see his large hand enveloping mine.

The man looked at Jane. She still didn't have a very happy smile and I wondered if she ever had a happy smile. He grinned at me.

"Hmm, I think you will be a great vampire." He told me.

I remembered what Jane said about Aro. I guess this guy was Aro.

He nodded, floating back to his throne thing.

I looked back around me, noticing the other vampires in the room. (Wasn't it a bit disturbing that I was saying that they were all vampires and it didn't seem to frighten me one bit?)

Besides Jane and Aro, there were two men in the thrones, one with long blonde hair and one with long brown hair. There were also 6 others in the room.

"This is Caius," Aro pointed to the blonde, "and Marcus." He pointed to the brown haired guy.

"Ties." Aro ordered.

Marcus stood, looking bored.

"Heidi, Jane and Chelsea are Sisters." Marcus said pointing at the three girls standing at the door. He had a weird accent, something that sounded a bit American, a bit English and something else

"Demetri and Felix are Brothers." I was kind of confused here.

"I am their Father and Aro and Caius are their uncles."

"Okay. Please tell me what the heck is going on! What am I doing here ?" I yelled.

The all ignored me. Thank you So much!

"Alec." Aro ordered. I was lead out of the room and into the kitchen by a boy who looked no older than 15 with black hair. He was kind of cute.

I jogged over to the fridge, trying to push thoughts of him out of my head. Plus, I was a little hungry.

"WOO! YOU HAVE IT! YAYAY!" I yelled.

Alec looked plain confused.

I grabbed white icing out of fridge before sitting down and placing the icing on a table.

Alec scrunched up his nose.

"You like that stuff?" He groaned.

Icing smeared my face.

"Yeah. Try." I ordered, shoving the spoon in Alec's mouth and ducking under the table.

Alec spit the icing out. I looked down at the icing tube.

"I'm lucky I grabbed this." I whispered.

I didn't want vampire spit in it.

I looked back up.

"Did ya like it?" I smiled.

Alec shook his head, his nose scrunched up.

I looked down at the icing.

"It's not very healthy. But it tastes good." I told him.

"I disagree."

I laughed.

"Come on! It can't be THAT bad!" I smiled.

"No. No, it was."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you have human food in here, if you are all vampires?"

Alec smiled.

"For show."

"How much do you know about the human world?" I wondered.

"Hmm. Not as much as you think." He told me.

I smiled, feeling less threatened around him.

Today would be fun.

A/N: Chapter 2 written by Mrs Alec Volturi 1996 (previously known as Emily Reid's Little Monster) but edited by me. Please review :D


	3. Not a date

"Pick a coat." I told Alec with a smile.

We were currently at Wal-Mart, his arm draped lazily on my shoulder as we shopped for some clothes.

I didn't know Italy had Wal-Marts. But Okay! I guess you learn something new everyday.

He leant forward and without hesitation, picked out a black one.

"You could have gotten one to be normal, and we wouldn't be doing this." I rolled my eyes with a laugh, going up to the check out.

"I never really go outside." He said with a smile. A smile that my heart found quite adorable as it fluttered and jumped like a crazy person.

I rolled my eyes. He never goes outside, yet here we were buying him a coat.

_"Where is your room?" I asked as Alec and I walked towards my room. Aro had decided to let me stay, and had banned anyone from drinking my blood. It was a comforting thought to know I wasn't about to be fed on while I slept._

_"Next to yours. Heidi is on your other side and Jane is across from you." He explained just as we reached my room. _

_"Well, go there! We're going out!" I laughed, opening his door and trying to push him in._

_I closed the door before walking into mine._

_I walked to the dresser trying to figure out what I was going to where. I don't know why considering this wasn't a date. _

_I picked out jeans, boots, and a white long sleeved T-shirt that had brown flowers on it, and a hole on the side for your thumb._

_I put my coat over it all and a hat, plus white fingerless gloves._

_I smiled at my reflection before skipping to the other room._

_"Do you have a coat?" I asked as the door opened and Alec stood there in a black tight shirt, and black jeans._

_He frowned and I giggled._

_"I have an idea."_

_I made him follow me to my room. I held up a pink coat. _

_"No!" He yelled._

_I nodded._

_"Or I can go get you one by myself. I guess we will have to make a detour."_

We walked out of the store, my mind back in present time.

"Longest friggin line I have ever seen!" I whined.

It was his turn at roll his eyes, and we walked in comfortable silence down the street, the snow falling lightly around us.

"Movies. Pick one." I smiled.

"Why are you making me do this?" Alec groaned, having now sported a new pair of black shoes, a black coat, and a black and white scarf.

"Cuz I can!" I grinned, patting his shoulder.

He mock glared at me, trying to hide his smile and I waited for at least 2 minutes for his answer.

"3. 2. 1. We are seeing Alvin and The Chipmunks!" I told him and handed him green contacts.

"Why green?" He asked, applying them carefully.

"Because it's the same colour as mine, and that way I know it is natural. Not like neon pink or something." I explained, dragging him into the theatre.

"Yours are dark neon green though." Alec whined as we approached the food kiosk.

"I'm not normal." I whispered to him with a smile. I seemed to smile a lot when I was around him.

"I swear, this is the biggest place I have ever seen." I looked up at the castle that we were making our way towards. It looked like something out of a fairy tale covered with beautiful white snow.

He nodded, saying nothing and continued walking at a pace slow enough for me to follow without needing super powers.

I smiled, a sudden urge to be playful boiling up into my stomach before I picked up a pile of snow.

I made it into a ball before aiming for Alec who was now about 1o metres ahead of me. My mini snowball hit him in the back of the head and he immediately stopped walking.

He turned around, a slight glare on his face, the snow scattered through his black hair. I smiled innocently. Eh, this may be bad, I thought

"Snowball?" I offered with a laugh.

He stood there for a moment staring at the ground, then made one too, tossing it straight at me, hitting me in the leg with vampire strength.

"HEY!" I yelled, laughing, as I grabbed more snow and packing them into little snowballs, taking cover behind a large tree.

Snow balls flew across the air. Almost all of them hitting their designated target.

I ducked and sat down, out of breath.

He smiled, walking over to me.

I lay down on the snow, tucking my arms behind my head before a big smile stretched across my face as Alec watched over me.

I decided to make a snow angel.

"You know. I hate when you have to get up. I hate the footprints it makes." I whined, looking up at him.

Alec laughed.

"I have an idea." He said, turning and walking away. "Stay there!" He called over his shoulder.

I groaned, but in an instant saw him run with his Vampire speed, picking me up from my angel.

I giggled, being cradled in his arms. I liked it there. Oh GOSH that is sappy!

"Look." Alec said, pointing at my snow angel.

And I did, only to see no foot prints from either him or me.

"Wow that is so cool!" I exclaimed as he put me down.

Alec took my arm again, and we started back towards the castle.

"Why does Jane hate me.?" I asked, watching as Jane glared out the window.

"My sister doesn't get along with many people." Alec explained. "I wouldn't read too much into it."

"Ah, I am guessing if Aro didn't put that 'No drinking from Nicky' rule in place, I would be a corpse-sicle." I tried to explain.

Alec frowned but nodded then looked at me with confusion.

"A what?" He laughed.

"A corpse-sicle? Like a Popsicle, but a corpse. A frozen corpse." I said.

He just shook his head with a smile.

I took one last glance of the window before making another snowball.

"Make a snowball Alec." I told him. He made one.

"Make it like..." I drew a huge circle in the snow.

"That big."

I worked on the head of the snowman.

Soon enough the entire snowman was built.

I smiled and added two icicles for fangs and wrote Dracula under the snowman.

Alec laughed and shook his head.

"You do realize your sister will murder us both right?" I told him as we walked into the Volturi Castle.

"Why?" Alec cracked a smile, knowing why.

"Because you wrote in her diary. And used my pen." I squeaked.

"And I don't want to die." I added.

"You won't!" Alec laughed.

"What did you write?" I glared.

He stayed quite, pretending to be occupied in taking out his contact lenses.

I glared at him.

"Janie stinks." He sighed.

I glared, then realised what he said.

"I'm so dead."

A/N: Same deal as the last two chapters. I would REALLY love a review please! I'll give you cookies! :D


	4. Christmas Party

A/N: Again, thank you Mrs. Alec Volturi 1996 for the massive help on this. After all, it was originally her fic!

Turned:

Carlisle- 1600s  
Edward- 1918

Esme-1921

Rosalie- 1927  
Emmett- 1930  
Alice/Jasper- 1932

Bella-1935

Renesmee-1935  
Nicky-1936

Nicky looked in the mirror, running a brush through her blonde and red highlighted hair so that it looked presentable.

She looked at the top of her hair, and saw her natural color growing back.

She screamed as loud as she could, forgetting about the whole sensitive hearing thing that vampires have.

Chelsea rushed into the room, Heidi, Alec, and Jane on her heels, worry on their faces.

"What happened?" Alec asked, having grown fond of Nicky. Not that he would admit it…

Nicky opened her mouth, not finding any words to describe it so instead she pointed to the top of her head.

Chelsea smiled, knowingly, remembering when she died her hair and it grew back.

"I think you should keep it brown." She advised, finding the color more...Nicky like.

"Me too." Heidi added, agreeing with Chelsea.

Jane and Alec stepped out of the room, not wanting to be in the conversation. Jane wasn't the type of girl to sit around all day discussing hair colors, maybe pain, but not hair colors, and Alec decided it was a girl thing and that maybe Felix and Demetri were doing something interesting, hoping it wasn't stupid.

LATER

Chelsea and Heidi had found a hair dye that was the exact color of Nicky's natural hair color.

After a total make-over that included an entire new wardrobe and nails done, Nicky had straightened chocolate brown hair, gold nails and she had on smoky makeup.

She smiled. The girls had encouraged her to change back to this color and she found she liked it. It made her look more...Nicky.

She brushed a small piece of brown hair out of her eyes. She has always had a side-fringe, but at times like now, it was annoying

Nicky smiled before looking out the glass window, deciding she was going out weather Aro said no or not. It was a nice day.

Outside the snow shinned under the light of the sun. It was beautiful.

Nicky rushed down the stairs, happy that she had excellent balance to runs down tons of stairs without tripping or even wobbling.

She smiled and waved at Gianna.

Gianna stood up, her smile turning into a frown.

"Be careful. Their tour guide was canceled today, to much snow over in the surrounding countries." She warned.

I nodded and pushed open the heavy wooden doors.

Her head peeked in, she saw Jane, Chelsea, Alec, and Heidi in the room.

"Hey guys. I am going outside. It is a nice and SUNNY day, so do not follow." She told them, shutting the doors and running up stairs.  
She looked at the choices of clothing she had, she had to go shopping.

She grabbed a pink and black scarf and her coat, plus boots and gloves, before her purse and running back down.

Nicky walked slowly through the snow with a smile as she headed towards town. There was no noise of anyone talking, of any killing, or anything except the sound of the wind rustling through the trees and the snow crushing softly under her feet.

It made her feel human again, something she hadn't felt in a while. 2 months to be exact. Her family would be missing her, wondering where she was, but she sent them a letter a few weeks ago, explaining that she had found where she belonged and asked them not to try and find her. For their sake.

She smiled as she reached town, instead of heavy snow, she was talking on dirt. She laughed as she found a child jumping up and down, pointing to a piece of candy in the window.

She wished she could stay 15 forever, to never grow up, and that everything could stay the way it was. She sighed before wiping some of her hair out of her face.

Nicky made her way through the town, remembering how different America was than Italy. She was born in Ashland, Ohio and her parents decided to move.

Nicky smiled, happy to be human for a day. She frowned, remembering her 16th birthday was in less than 2 months.

She didn't like getting older, it meant life changed, again.

She stumbled a little as she had to many bags, then remembered that they holding the Christmas party tonight and decided that instead of doing more shopping as she would have liked, she would help get ready for the party.

***

Nicky smiled and straightened her chocolate hair, trying hard to push the curls at the ends of her hair down.  
She looked at her clothing choice, it was a big Christmas Party, everyone who was anyone was coming.  
And that meant the Cullen's.  
Alec had explained who the Cullen's were, he seemed not to like them.  
He showed her a picture a few days ago, the picture kept in her memory, a little fuzzy, but quite clear. A perk of Photographic memory.  
She noticed how much she looked like Esme Cullen, they were probably the same height, Nicky's hair was only a slight shade darker. They looked tons a like.  
Almost like mother and daughter.  
She shook it out of her head and picked out a red dress with a holly pin on a belt.  
She laughed and spun around when put reindeer antlers on her head, a single jingle bell and holly hanging right below the reindeer's ear.  
Nicky slipped downstairs into the main ball room and it was filled with hundreds of vampires and some humans, only a few.  
At the door, the Cullen's had just arrived.  
She walked over to greet them, she thought they would get along.  
"Hi! I'm Nicole!" She smiled. She had recently found that she was adopted, and her real last name was Evanson. She worked on trying to say it instead of Shepard.  
She shook her head.  
"Sorry, I tend to zone out a bit, I am Nicole Evanson, I am glad you came." She smiled, shaking hands with everyone.  
"Emmett Cullen." One smiled, holding out his hand.  
"I'll save that one for someone else." She laughed, flipping his hand over to find a buzzer.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought I hid that from your sight." She heard him answer.  
"You did." That left poor Emmett confused on what he did wrong.  
"Rosalie Hale." A girl said, no smile showed.  
"Hi, I love your dress." Nicky smiled, pointing to the green dress with the word Santa on the corner.  
She smiled. "I like your dress to."  
She moved to Alice, who looked at the reindeer antlers.  
"Okay, a little childish, but I like them. Twice, I love fashion, I tried to make myself a little decent." Nicky explained.  
Alice smiled. "I'm Alice."  
Finally, she moved on to Bella and Edward.  
"Hi." She bent down to Renesmee's height.  
"Hi! I'm Nessie." She smiled.  
Uck, Maybe I could call her by her first name? If Nessie isn't it. Nicky thought  
"It's Renesmee." Edward told her.  
"Do you mind if I call you Renesmee? I heard my mum called many people by their first, and I want to be like her." She smiled, leading her over to a seat.  
"You do?" Renesmee asked.  
Nicky nodded. "Yep. I was adopted, I don't know where my parents are now, but I wish everyday since I knew that I was adopted, that I could meet them, my mom the most.  
The only thing I know is my wanted to be a teacher, my dad was in war, and I had a brother that died, my last name is Evanson, and my mom's name is Esme." She explained.  
"My grandma's name is Esme!" Renesmee smiled.  
"That's cool! Will you introduce me to her?" Nicky smiled back.  
Renesmee nodded and hopped off the chair and dragged Nicky over to her family.  
"See! This is my grandma Esme! She has the same name as..." Renesmee's face scrunched up.  
"My mom, yes."  
"Your mom!"  
Nicky smiled.  
"Hello." Nicky said.  
"I'm Esme, and that is Carlisle." Esme smiled, pointing to Carlisle.  
Nicky nodded and walked over to an empty corner as her phone rang.

-

Nicky flipped her phone shut, tears running down her cheeks.  
She had found out both her parents were dead. One in 1921, the other in 1922.  
She had no parents.  
She also found out her parents names were Esme Anne Platt and Charles Evanson.  
Nicky rushed up the stairs, trying to stop the tears.  
She didn't cry very often, she seemed to always hide her feelings.  
1936 was not a good year for her.  
When she reached her room, Esme was already there.  
"Nicole." She tried.  
"I go by Nicky." Nicky failed at a smile while swiping away tears.  
Normally she could pull it off, but not today.  
"Your father may of died. But your mother didn't." Esme looked like she was going to break down.  
Nicky looked up confused.  
"My full name is Esme Anne Platt Evanson Cullen." Esme explained.  
You could almost hear everything click in Nicky's mind.  
Nicky chocked. "Your my mom?"  
Nicky sat on the bed.  
"Okay, so Carlisle is my step-dad." Nicky asked.  
She nodded.  
A smile stretched across Nicky's face.  
She did have a mom.  
And a dad.

-

Nicky and Esme made their way down the stairs back into the hall, Esme's arm wrapped around her daughters waist.  
"Welcome to the family." Edward smiled at Nicky, hugging her.  
"Thank you. Oh my gosh!" She had a sudden realization.  
"What is it?" Esme asked.  
"I am an aunty! WOO!" Nicky ran over to where Bella and Renesmee were sitting.

Esme Smiled at Carlisle as he approached her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Why didn't the doctors tell me? Did you know?" She said, and Carlisle was sure if she was able to, there would be tears in her eyes.  
Carlisle shook his head.  
"I didn't know. And I don't know why they didn't tell you. Maybe they didn't believe she would survive."  
Esme took a deep breath and watched her daughter play with Renesmee, a pang of hurt and love in her heart.

Alec approached Nicky and laid a hand on her shoulder as Taylor Swifts 'Love story' started to play.  
She looked up at him with a smile.  
"Care to dance?" he asked shyly, offering his hand to her which she eagerly took and stood, letting him guide her to the dance floor.  
He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and her around his neck as they began dancing slowly to the music.  
They said nothing, but somehow, they didn't need to. Alec liked Nicky, more than he should, and the same could be said for Nicky.  
The moment-the evening was perfect. Nicky had discovered her real family, one that she longed for since she could remember and she was dancing with Alec, a handsome vampire while it snowed outside.

After the song finished, Marcus beckoned Alec and with an apologetic smile, Alec made his way over to the man.  
Nicky looked back at her family, Emmett trying to get Gianna to shake his hand, Rosalie talking to Alice, Jasper listening to them, Edward glaring at Alec, and Bella trying to entertain Renesmee.  
"Felix...?"

He stepped in closer, his red eyes locked on her and Nicky found herself backed against the wall. NO one seemed to be looking at her or even paying attention to what she was doing.  
Felix continued stalking towards her, until he had her by the arms, shoving her harshly against the wall.  
"Ouch..." Nicky's words trailed off into a scream as Felix bit into her neck, his venom coursing painfully through her body.  
The world seemed to slow down, the pain excruciating and nothing around her seemed to matter. Nicky closed her eyes, imagining her mothers, both foster and real and her families. Suddenly, the world faded to black.

Alec's POV 

I had been talking with someone when i heard a scream tear through the room. My heart, if it was beating would have stopped because i knew that voice.  
It was Nicky.  
I pinpointed her location, the far corner and Felix was bent over her, biting her neck. I growled in anger, launching myself over to him, and onto his back. I dug my claws into him, stone cracks appearing, and he growled, pulling away from her.  
"Enough!" Aro boomed, but it was only a background noise as I tackled Felix to the ground, pounding my fist into his face. I was out of control, and I felt some vampires try to pull me off him. It was hard to admit, but i cared about Nicky. I wasn't about to let her die!  
"Then don't, Alec. Save her!" Edward Cullen said, throwing a glance I looked over at her screaming on the floor. She was in pain. I sighed before running over.

I gripped her hand tight as she writhed in pain.  
"Nicky. Nicky, it is me." I said softly.  
"Alec!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. I could hear Esme behind me fretting with Carlisle holding her back.  
"Everybody out!" Marcus bellowed and slowly, the others started to disperse, Carlisle moving over to me where i cradled Nicky.

"Everybody out!" Marcus bellowed and slowly, the others started to disperse, Carlisle moving over to me where i cradled Nicky, stroking her hair.  
"Alec, she is changing. You need to make a decision if you are going to let her or not." Carlisle said softly, and i glanced over at Aro for an answer. He stared back at me, his read eyes not giving anything away, but then he nodded. He gave me permission to let her change.  
Without a side thought, I bit into Nicky's wrist, trying to think about anything but how sweet her blood was, and then i pulled back and bit her to her wrist.  
If she was going to turn, I would make by my own hands, and not by Felix's.

Nicky was out of it for a whole three days, all of which i spent at her side,  
willing her to wake up. I hadn't seen Felix since that night, and i was glad.  
I was still angry at him.

Chelsea, Heidi, and even Jane had come to visit, telling me to go eat but i  
didn't want to leave.  
Chelsea walked in and i looked up at her with a soft smile.

"Hey. How is she?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"The same. I can no longer hear her heartbeat, so I guess that might be a good

thing"

She nodded, sitting down next to me.  
"Go eat, Alec. You need your strength. There is a fresh, tasty looking bunch  
down in the main hall."

"Chelsea-"

"No, you need to eat, Alec." She held her gaze and with a sigh, i stood.

"Fine."

No Ones POV

Nicky's eyes snapped open.

Chelsea gasped, holding her friends hand as she looked around the room.

Nicky flipped her legs over the bed so that she was in a sitting position.

Chelsea grabbed Heidi's mirror, ignoring Heidi's growling in protest, and put it in-front of Nicky.

Nicky had tears in her eyes, most likely from the pain, and she had her same eyes, but red with a tint of green showing.

Her chocolate brown hair was tangled in knots.

She glared at Felix, who was watching mist quickly rush around his feet,  
before he collapsed in pain, his senses cut off and paralyzed.

Nicky gasped, her eyes widening as she watched mist ran back to her, circled, and disappeared into the air.

She rushed out of her destroyed room and ran through the castle. She rushed  
out of the castle and into the sun, knowing no one could see her, as it was  
guarded with stone walls and red roses.

Nicky looked at her skin, which faintly sparkled when it hit sunlit. She still couldn't go out in the sun, but it wasn't as sparkly. 

Nicky collapsed on a stone bench, holding her head as she realized what she was. She didnt have a problem with being a vampire, it was just that she hated change.

She thought about what was happening, while she gently picked up a dark purple rose. It described her. Her life was a jumbled mess, but her personality would always be the same. Most people say purple is the color of royalty and that it can also mean slyness and mystery. And those to words described who she was,

Slowly, she got to her feet, and headed back to the Castle where Aro, Marcus and Caius waited for her.

"You are now one of us, Nicole." Aro smiled, gliding across from his chair. He reached her, looking into her eyes, and his smile brightened. "How intriguing!"

Nicky pulled away as he went to touch her hand, causing him to frown.

"You must eat, child."

Nicky shook her head.

"I'd prefer not to, actually." She told him.

"Then you cannot stay here." Marcus said from his throne.

Nicky nodded. "I know. Where are the Cullen's?"

Aro looked at her with a frown.

"They are no longer here. Well, Esme is, but the others had to leave. Your Mother would not leave."

Nicky turned to the door and with a igh, went to say goodbye to her friends.

There was a knock at Alec's door before it swung open. Nicky stood there with a small smile on her face, her eyes ready to kill.  
A single purple rose dropped from her hands before she stepped over it.

Alec got to his feet.

"You okay?" He asked gently.

Nicky nodded and moved towards him, and sat on the bed.

"You realize I'm not the girl who shows her emotions. I live for others. I live behind the shadows, waiting for my chance." She asked.

He nodded.

Nicky sighed.

"I might as well get to the point." Nicky sighed.

Her head snapped up quickly. Her eyes showed no emotion.

"I am leaving, Alec. I am going to stay with my family for a while."

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"I don't belong here, Alec. I am sorry!." She turned to go, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Please, don't go."

Nicky closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not that girl Alec." Nicky shrugged.

"Like I said I live for others. I hide in the shadows. I'm not the girl the Volturi wants me to be. I'm not going to change my life for this." Nicky's voice had a very slight crack in it as she looked around one last time.

"Tell Chelsea sorry." Nicky straightened up, heading to the door.

"Oh, and don't bother looking for us in Forks. We are not going to be there." She didn't bother to tell him she was going to Ashland.

"Nicky-"

"Don't make this harder then it has to be." Nicky warned.

"But-"

But she was already gone.

A single rose lying in the door.

Esme stood at the door, her daughters luggage already loaded into the car. She knew it would be difficult for Nicky to leave, but she was grateful that she would get to know her daughter. It had only been 15 years since she got changed, and yes she had Edwar, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Bella and Alice as her children, but she had a need for her own flesh and blood child. And now she had one.

"I am ready to go." Nicky said, approaching her.

"Are you sure?"

Nicky nodded, and they got into the car, and went to their new home. 

Nicky looked out of the plane window.

FLASHBACK

Icing smeared my face.

"Yeah. Try." I ordered, shoving the spoon in Alec's mouth and ducking under the table.

Alec spit the icing out. I looked down at the icing tube.

"I'm lucky I grabbed this." I whispered.

I didn't want vampire spit in it.

I looked back up.

"Did ya like it?" I smiled.

Alec shook his head, his nose scrunched up.

I burst out laughing.

~Lauren Holly once said "You are you, you don't need to change, only strive to make yourself better."~

FLASHBACK END

She would miss him. Well, all of them but Alec the most.

"I am sorry." She whispered, then fell asleep. 


	5. Home, a new arrival and BRAINS!

"Nicky!" Alice grinned, bounding out the door towards her new sister.

"Hey Alice." Nicky laughed.

"Alice, let us get in side, will you dear?" Esme walked inside-well for Alice it was more bouncing-and soon the whole family was gathered around the lounge room.

Carlisle was looking at Nicky curiously."And you are saying that you don't sparkle in the sun light?"

"Well, I do, but not a lot. I can also eat and sleep." She didn't mention that she could also cry.

"So, you are still sort of human?" Emmett asked and Nicky frowned.

"Well, I...I suppose so...I don't know."

"Not that it matters, does it?" Alice said. "She is one of us now. She is our sister."

"This is the biggest family i have ever had." Bella remarked with a smile. Renesmee danced over to Nicky."I am glad you are part of the family, Aunty Nicky." She said, laying her small hand against Nicky's flashed through her mind of them hugging, and Nicky was taken aback slightly.

"Wow!"Renesmee smiled and held her arms out to Nicky, who hugged her with a smile.

"Renesmee is able to show people what she wants without speaking. She can speak, as you have heard, but that is her more suited way of communication." Edward nodded, and looked around at her family.

"I cant believe that i have a family now. A real family." Esme smiled, pulling her daughter to her."I am glad you are here, Nicky."

* * *

Alec's POV

I sat in my room, staring at the rose for what seemed like hours. Maybe it was. I don't know, but eventually Chelsea was shaking me, and I turned to her.

"What is wrong, Alec?"

"Nicky...she is gone." I stood, moving past her to the window, where i looked out at the moon.

"What do you mean she is gone? Like shopping?"

"No, Chelsea. She is gone. With the Cullen's." I sigh. I heard her gasp behind me, then she moved up, and grabbed my arm."We have to get her back, Alec."I shook me head."NO, we let her go. She doesn't want to be here. She doesn't care about us." I wish i could believe that, and the more I thought it, the more it hurt.

* * *

Nicky's POV

I sat, staring out the window. I loved my family. Alice took me in immediately, and Rose was warming up to me. Bella was great, and Renesmee... she was so cute. The guys were awesome, however I couldn't help but think about the Volturi. I knew Aro, Marcus and Caius didn't want me there, but i am sure Chelsea did. I sighed.I wondered if Alec was thinking about me? What a stupid thought. Stupid, soppy, Uck!I sighed again. No matter how stupid or gooey it was, I still wanted to know if he cared. I missed him. And I missed Chelsea, Heidi, maybe even Jane a little. But I was home now, and I would start school here soon, so it didn't really matter. I should just forget about them. It was harder than it seemed.

I sat in the classroom, being the first in with my hands clasped in my lap.

I wasn't nervous-not really. I was excited. It was a fresh start for me, for all of us. Carlisle had a new job at the local hospital, Renesmee had been enrolled in the primary school. The first one to arrive, besides myself was a short girl with blonde ringlets hanging to her shoulders. She wore a black pair of glasses , and she took a seat next to me, smiling politely.

"You're new, right?" She asked, spinning her head to me, her hair sending her scent my way, and all of a suddenly I had a strong thirst scratching at my throat.

I nodded gingerly, going back to my book.

"I am Joanna Carter!" She said, holding her hand out.

I looked at it, shaking it briefly.

"Nicky Cullen."She leant over, looking at my book, and the hunger for her blood was almost too much to bear. I launched from my seat, running into the hallway, where i leant against the wall.

I sensed Alice and Jasper approach me.

"I knew this was going to happen." She said softly. Jasper bent down beside me.

"Nicky, you have to try and control it. I know it is hard at first, and if it all becomes too much, then just walk away, okay?"I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I can hear them breathing." I told him, opening my eyes and I saw him nod. "I can hear their hearts beating.

"Try to ignore it. Focus on something else like your work, or the sound of a fly, or something. Think about anything but them."The bell rang at that moment, and reluctantly, i stood, waling back into the class room. Joanna looked up confused, but i just smiled at her.

I sat down, burying my head back in the book, waiting for the rest of the class.

School seemed to go forever, but I took Jaspers advice and focused on my work. I barely spoke to anyone all day, though I had many classes with Joanna. She was nice enough.

I was heading towards the car where i would meet Jasper and Alice, when some kids came up behind me.

I spun around with a polite smile. There stood two guys that I had discovered were the school clowns. Or bullies, I wasn't sure.

"You're Nicky right?"

I nodded.

"Don't you speak?"

"What do you want?" They smiled.

"You are new, and you don't speak to anyone. We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with our group."

I could tell they were lying, so i said nothing.

"Ugh, come on! Are you mute or something?"I glared at him angrily, the mist rolling towards their feet and the two boys collapsed. Alice raced over to me, shaking me out of it.

Alec's POV

"It is your fault!" I yelled at them, anger boiling up in me. I had just discovered from Heidi about the conversation that occurred between Nicky and Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"You made her leave!"

"You have feelings for her." Aro stated simply and I felt the urge to lunge at him, but held myself back.

"THAT DOESNT MATTER! You had no right!"

Marcus sighed."Alec, Nicky would not have followed our rules. She refused to drink blood."

I had nothing to say to that, keeping my red eyes glaring at them.

"I will not forgive you for this." I snarled, leaving.

I stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me, and I heard Jane chuckle from the couch where she sat flicking through a magazine.

"What's so funny?" I snarled, collapsing onto the couch beside her and she shook her head.

"Alec, you are pinning after a girl that you can not have."

"And why not?"

Jane sighed."Because she isn't like us. She isn't like ANY of us, not even the Cullen's. You know what Aro and the others would do if you were to be with her!"

"Yes, but..."

"Listen, don't go after her. You will only get hurt."I shake my head, standing.

"I don't care if i get hurt. She did, and i turned her."

"What would you do? GO live with the Cullen's?"Suddenly it hit me. That wasn't such a bad idea. I knew Aro, Caius and Marcus wouldn't like it, but they could go to hell.

"Yes. That is what I am going to do."

Cullen household

The Cullen's sat around Monopoly in the middle of the floor.

"Ha!" Emmett cried. "You owe me $180, Nicky!"

Nicky growled rolling her eyes, but handed the money over. Emmett reached over, grabbing the rest of her money with a grin and Nicky growled.

"Emmett give her the money back." Edward sighed, but the man in question shook his head, as fog started rolling into the room, gathering around Emmett's feet.

"What the...Argh!" He fell back in pain, Rosalie racing to his side, along with Carlisle.

The others just looked at Nicky, who had a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, and Nicky shook out of sat up right, his face torn between pain and anger.

"What the hell? That wasn't nice." Nicky just stared at him, then he broke out into a smile. "But totally awesome!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Esme got up to answer it, but Alice beat her flung the door open with a smile, but the smile faded when she saw who was standing there.

"Hi." The visitor said. Nicky heard the familiar voice and froze. She knew that voice. She had heard that voice so many times. Shooting to her feet, she ran towards the door and stopped frozen to the floor.

"Alec? What are you...I don't understand."Alec smiled at passed, Nicky staring at him, then she grinned, flinging herself into his smiled as he lead Alice away from the pair, letting them have some privacy.

"What are you doing here?" Nicky asked, finally pulling away.

"Well, if it okay with Esme and the others, i was wondering if i could stay?"

"You are most welcome here," Esme said from the lounge room and Nicky smiled.

"There is your answer."And for the first time, they kissed.

* * *

Esme had just set up the spare bedroom for Alec, which happened to be right beside Nicky's. Not that they needed to sleep, but Nicky could if she wanted to.

"All done." Esme smiled, pushing the door open. "You can come see now."Alec looked over at Nicky, then with a smile walked in, looking around. The walls were a dark reddish-brown colour and the floor was polished timber. There was a daybed in the corner beside the door off to the left, and a bookshelf on the opposite wall.

"I love it." Alec grinned. "Thank you."

Esme smiled back."Thank Alice. She was the one who helped."

Alice hugged Alec."I know I don't like the Volturi but I am glad you are here." She said.

* * *

Why were they sitting there, curled up on the couch watching a Zombie movie? Nicky Hated zombies! Like HATED them! They were ugly, vile, scary disgusting creatures! BLEH!On screen, a zombie dug his teeth into the flesh of a living person, the blood and gore going buried her head into Alec's shoulder, gripping onto him tighter and she felt him chuckle.

"You aren't scared of vampires, but you are scared of Zombies?"Nicky punched him in the shoulder, maybe a little too groaned, trying to fight back a smile."It's okay, Nicky. I am here to save you from those crazy flesh eating monsters." He remarked, kissing her head, and she grumbled at him, but remained quiet. When the movie finished, and Nicky told Alec that she was going to go to sleep. Alec nodded, and after kissing her goodnight, went to his own room to made sure that Alec's door was shut then she knocked on her siblings and Rosalie nodded at the idea she had presented them with, and Alice and Jasper were already dressed in their costumes. Bella nodded in agreement, but Edward wasn't so sure.

"You really want to do this to him?" He asked Nicky , watching as Alice teased her hair."Yep. He picks on me for being scared, we will see how he likes it."

They were all dressed soon, and they made their way to the room in which Alec was, focusing on his reading. HE didn't even notice the door open but he looked up when he heard moaning."Brains..." The group chorused, so disguised that Alec didn't recognize them. HE stood up quickly, his face filled with fright and he lunged forward, with his teeth bared. Nicky started laughing as he approached her, and he stopped, giving her a confused look."You are scared of Zombies!" She laughed hysterically, the others joining in and he just glared."I am not scared of them. I just don't like them." He exclaimed.

"Uh huh."

Just then Carlisle and Esme appeared at the door, a shocked look on her face.

"You guys look amazing! Jut like Zombies." She grinned, Alec watching with disdain before he joined the laughter.


End file.
